hechicerascharmedfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Holly Marie Combs
thumbHolly Marie Combs retratado Piper Halliwell en cada episodio del piloto Unaired a la temporada 8 de Embrujadas , convirtiéndose en la única actriz que aparece en cada episodio con una diferencia de un episodio con Alyssa Milano . Ella también retrató P. Baxter en Season 2 y los diversos seres que han utilizado la apariencia de su personaje principal, incluyendo Cynda , Terra , Zile , el Maestro Zen , Cole Turner , Leo Wyatt , Stillman Mabel , Zankou y Pilar . Biografía Holly Marie Combs nació 03 de diciembre 1973 a David y Lauralei Combs (nacida Berckhem). Tenía dieciséis años cuando Holly nació, su padre tenía diecisiete años. Sus padres se casaron, pero se divorció después de sólo dos años. Aunque Combs estaba aprendiendo a caminar, se golpeó la cabeza contra una mesa de mármol, lo que resulta en una cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha. Holly y su madre se mudaron mucho debido a la prosecución Lauralei de una carrera como actriz. Cuando Combs tenía siete años, ella y su madre se mudaron a Nueva York. Ella tenía 12 años cuando su madre se casó con su padrastro. En Nueva York, asistió a Combs Beekman Hill Elementary School y luego los niños profesionales de la actuación. Vida Personal En febrero de 1993, Combs se casó con Brian "Travis" Smith, quien ha estado saliendo desde 1992. La pareja se divorció en 1997. En mayo de 2003, Holly empezó a salir Charmed clave-grip David Donoho . Se casaron el 14 de febrero de 2004. Tienen tres niños: Finley Arthur Donoho (nacido el 26 de abril 2004), Edward Riley Donoho (nacido el 26 de octubre 2006) y Kelley James Donoho (nacido el 26 de mayo de 2009). Acebo pidió el divorcio a su segundo matrimonio en 11 de noviembre 2011 culpando a diferencias irreconciliables. Combs ha fumado desde que tenía quince años, pero sólo cuando estaba nerviosa entonces ella paró cuando ella estaba embarazada de Finley. Holly tiene dos medio hermanas más jóvenes a través de su padre. Carrera Combs estaba con su amiga Shannen Doherty cuando Doherty recibió el guión del piloto de Charmed. Doherty Combs tuvo a lo largo de la audición cuando Combs dijo que quería participar en la audición. Cuando lo hicieron, Combs audicionó para el papel de Prue Halliwell y Doherty por Piper Halliwell , al parecer porque Ortografía todavía los veía como niñas pequeñas, pero después de algún tiempo se decidió a dar Doherty por parte de Prue, y Combs parte de Piper. Alyssa Milano y Combs ambos se convirtieron en productores de Charmed en la quinta temporada. Durante las primeras tres temporadas de Charmed (debutó en 1998 y fue una exitosa serie de televisión, que terminó en mayo de 2006 ), Combs jugó la segunda más antigua de las tres hermanas. Cuando el mayor, Doherty, a la izquierda después de la tercera temporada y Rose McGowan se unió al elenco, Combs jugó la hermana mayor para los restantes cinco temporadas de la serie, a pesar de que ella era la más joven de las cuatro actrices. Holly Marie Combs también es ampliamente conocida por su papel de múltiples premios ganador como Kimberly Brock en "Picket Fences". Combs actualmente interpreta a Ella Montgomery (la madre de uno de los personajes principales, Aria) en la serie de ABC Pretty Little Liars. Holly ha aparecido en muchas películas y programas de televisión que incluyen: Filmografía Película *Walls of Glass (1985) *Corazones Danza dulce (1988) *Historias de Nueva York (1989) *Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) *Hotel Terror (1990) *Nobody Can Hear You Scream (1991) *Simple Men (1992) *Dr. Giggles (1992) *Chain of Desire (1992) *A Perfect Stranger (1994) *Island City (1994) *A Reason to Believe (1995) *Speed Dating (1995) *El mal en el sótano (1995) *Sins Of Silence (1996) *Nuestra Madre Murder (1997) *Deadly Love Triangle: El asesinato de Texas Cadet (1997) *Cuadrilla de los once (2001) *Loomis (2001) *See Jane Date (2003) *Panic Button (2007) *Love´s complicated (2016) Televisión *The Guiding Light (1990) *As the World Turns (1991, 1994) *Rockenwagner (1991) *Mr Right (1992) *Picket Fences (1992-1996) *Amigos por la Vida (1996) *Relativity (1997) *Charmed (1998-2006) *Amantes (2009) *Pretty Little Liars (2010-presente) *Off the map: Shannen and Holly (2015) Productor *Charmed (2002-2006) *Mistresses (Amantes) (2009) Escritor *Mistresses (Amantes) (2009) Galería de imágenes Trivialidades http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101121181920/charmed/images/1/15/Holly_David.jpg Holly y David en su día de la boda *Holly Marie tiene una cicatriz en la ceja derecha desde el momento en que cayó en una mesa de mármol cuando ella tenía tres años. *Holly es protestante. *Holly es de 5 pies 2 pulgadas (157 cm) de altura. *Tanto Alyssa y Holly se casó con un David. *Su color favorito es el azul. *Sus libros favoritos son El Jardín del Edén (Ernest Hemingway) y Practical Magic (Alice Hoffman). *Su banda favorita es Remy Zero. *Holly, mantuvo su tercer embarazo en secreto debido a que es de alto riesgo con un parto a las 35 semanas. *Sus tres hijos nacieron en el 26 y todo por cesárea, Kelly por cesárea de emergencia, a las 35 semanas. *Holly tiene cuatro tatuajes: tiene una rosa en su hombro derecho, una mariposa en la parte interior de su muñeca derecha, un diseño Anglo Saxon alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y un diseño tribal en la muñeca derecha *Cuando se le preguntó en Twitter si la gente la llamaba Piper en la vida real, Holly respondió: «Cierra el pico Piper 'es tristemente uno de los dichos favoritos de mi marido." Sin embargo, ella tuiteó que él no le dice a ella esto desde que comenzó el boxeo. *Dice que el traje Glenda en " All Halliwell Eva "fue el peor disfraz ". Holly dice que hay una Polaroid de ella con el vestido, tendido en la hierba con el vestido encima de ella. *Holly, sufre de vitiligo en ambas manos. Es muy visible en algunas fotos y episodios de Charmed. *A ella le encanta la música country. *Holly, disfruta de las películas de terror. *Ella sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Shannen Doherty . http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110106063038/charmed/images/1/18/Holly_Charisma.jpg Holly, *Sigue siendo un buen amigo de Alyssa Milano , Brian Krause , Finola Hughes , Charisma Carpenter y Kaley Cuoco . *Holly es el único miembro echar haber aparecido en todos los episodios Charmed. *La doble (stunt) de Holly en Charmed es Nancy Thurston. *Casi cada temporada de Charmed, para las fotos promocionales, Holly es fotografiado por la puerta. *En sus años de adolescente, Holly era bastante rebelde. Ella era a menudo significa que su madre y fue castigado por sus profesores. Acebo dijo una vez: "la ropa negra, maquillaje negro, creo que era un adolescente enojado." *Charmed episodios favoritos de Holly se Despierto y Sword and the City . También disfrutamos de la Unaired Pilot con Lori Rom. *Holly actualmente utiliza un iPhone. Ella solía usar '' '' BlackBerry. *Durante la temporada 6 Alyssa llamado Brad Kern y dijo que Holly estaba embarazada, su respuesta fue: "Es una temporada muy tarde." Esta es la razón por Chris fue creado y se convirtió en hijo de Piper y Leo, quien viajó desde el futuro en lugar de Wyatt. *Aunque ella interpreta a la hermana segunda más antigua y más antigua del Charmed Holly era la más joven de las cuatro actrices principales. Holly es menor de Rose McGowan por cerca de 3 meses en la vida real. *Sus hobbies incluyen: Jardinería y cabalgatas. *Sus mascotas: - 3 caballos - Jake, Jezabel y Jesse. 4 peces - todo sin nombre. 4 aves - sólo dos de los cuales son nombrados, Lollie y flores. 6 perros - Travis, Hugo, Azúcar, Thunder, Lola y Guy volar. 2 Gatos - Lou y Selena. 2 conejos - Thumper y Jack. Los gatos y los conejos son las únicas mascotas que viven adentro. En 2010, una de sus mascotas, un gato llamado Azul, fue atacado por un coyote. *Holly, junto con Shannen Doherty fueron damas de honor en la boda de su amigo y compañero de reparto Alyssa Milano en 1999. *Filmó en un piloto no emitido llamado Rockenwagner. *Ella (junto con las actrices Tangi Miller y Alyson Hannigan) es un portavoz para el cáncer de mama, ella apareció en un folleto de cuatro páginas (que aparece en Vogue, Glamour, Self, Mademoiselle y Deportes de la Mujer y fitness) para crear conciencia sobre la enfermedad. *Rechazó un papel en la nave para hacer Sins of Silence. Irónicamente, el tema musical de la serie Charmed es la misma canción que aparece en la banda sonora de la película. La película también tenía el mismo tema Charmed que era brujería. *Ha considerado la eliminación de sus tatuajes. *En Los Hombres de Charmed Documental sobre el Libro de las Sombras Edición Limitada DVD conjunto, Holly declaró que durante la última temporada cuando Brian Krause no estaba allí, era como perder su brazo derecho. *Acordó su imagen se utiliza para los cómics de Embrujadas a principios de 2010. *El 7 de octubre de 2010, el 12 º aniversario del primer episodio de Charmed, Holly tweeted "Nunca olvidaré la emoción que tuve cuando vi los créditos por primera vez con Shannen. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes o desde entonces." CRÉDITOS DEL PRINCIPIO Durante las primeras 3 temporadas de 'Embrujadas', Holly Marie Combs tenía facturación en tercer lugar, por lo tanto, se acreditó entre Shannen Doherty y Milano Alyssa en los créditos de apertura. En la Temporada 4, Holly adquirido la segunda facturación y fue la última de las tres actrices principales que se acreditan para el resto del funcionamiento de la demostración, su lectura de crédito "y Holly Marie Combs como 'Piper'" Season 1 & 2 Temporada 3 Temporada 4 Season 5 & 6 Temporada 7 y 8 Enlaces externos *Holly Marie Combs en Wikipedia *Holly Marie Combs en la Internet Movie Database *Holly Marie Combs en Twitter Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Ejecutantes Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Mundo Real